


Hook

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Jobs, Confusion, Hooker prompto, Hurt, Other, Poor Prompto Argentum, ProstiProm, Sad, Sex Work, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: When Prompto was having some financial difficulties, he decided to take on a job a a prostitute-- a hook he later found out was perilously hard to get off of.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Hook

Prompto looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, confused, hurt, and ashamed. Scowling, he tore of a peice of toilet paper and angrily swiped at his lips, removing the blood red lipstick. He harshly twisted on the tap, scrubbing off the stickiness from his hands before rinsing out his mouth from the sickening flavour of unfamiliar tounges. Gagging, he washed away the rest of his humiliation. His blush was already mostly streamed off by his tears, but he scrubbed at his eye shadow until his eyelids were red raw.

Looking at himself again as he leaned his elbows on the wash basin, he began to sob. As he cried out into the empty apartment, his tears dripped into the sink, slipping down the drain. As he crumpled to the cold floor, his pink schoolgirl skirt wrinkled and his shameful bra strap fell from his wracking shoulder. He scrunched his shirt to his face, screaming out his confusion. All his clothing was already moist with various other fluids anyway, what did a few tears matter?

Prompto was a prostitute. A hooker. A slut. He had sex with people, and they gave him gil. It was just that simple, and just that awful.

So much anger and confusion was bottled up inside of Prompto that he didn't know what to do with it, who to direct it at. He directed it at his poor old self. And he most definately ment broke, not pitiful. It was only a couple of months ago that he had received eviction notice from the apartment manager, so he applied to be a hooker, a bite he later found out he couldn't get unhooked from.

Even though he was young and highly inexperienced, he quickly became popular at the awful buisness. Everyone seemed to love him, and at first he thought it was a blessing, now he knew it was truly a curse. Though it did pay the bills, he absolutely hated the work. Nobody treated him like a human being, for six' sake!

He had quickly gotten so tired of the work that he decided to quit, broke or not. After he told his prostitution manager that, he got threatened by one of his clients that if he quit, he would tell everyone about his job. That was Prompto's worst fear; Noctis and Ignis and Gladiolus finding out about what he does. He immediately told his manager he wanted a his job back, to which he, of course, accepted due to Prompto's popularity.

Prompto was scared into a corner, stuck on a hook. He had nowhere to go, no one to talk to. He was alone, confused and unhappy, and he had no way to work out his emotions. Every time he tried, he would end up contradicting himself.

He cried on his floor for a little longer, then shutting his eyes when he got tired. Despite his lower body aching, and being sticky and gross all over, Prompto began to drift off to sleep. 'More johns await,' He bitterly thought, one more solitary tear slipping down his freckled cheek.


End file.
